


What I Won't Say

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, Introspection, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you keep a secret? No, I don't really think you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Won't Say

Can you keep a secret? No, I don't really think you can. I'd like to pull you aside, and whisper my long-guarded secret in your ear, but I don't think the reaction would be what I want to be. I can imagine after telling you hearing my secret again, not in the same hushed tone, but instead shouted around campus. "Do you know what she said? Do you know what she is?" I imagine your callous friends saying, before the entire school is laughing, and I'm shunned.

Yes Yumi, I know you and your friends think I'm the cruel one, that must be why they avoid me, a lot of times before I can even try to say anything. Not that I always have the purest of intentions, as I sometimes think you and your friends almost psychically notice that. But all I really want to do is be part of your group, and you're the ones who cruelly shuts me out. Don't you even consider your actions, or care at all? Yes, I can be cruel. That's why I kissed Ulrich the other day, since I knew you were watching and he didn't. But each of my actions is well planned. I can't stand how you just brush me off, like it means nothing at all.

I also imagine a time without jealousy with no need for secret keeping. During this time, we're together, since you finally realize that I'm best for you. I'm finally able to talk to you without it feeling like a battle of words. I'm actually able to be alone with you, and when I am around your friends, I don't feel the sense of inadequacy I have so many times before. Instead, I'm accepted, and loved, the best of both worlds.

Well, don't get a big head about it. I might be crazy about you now, but it's probably just a passing fancy. Soon I'll find someone much better for me than you, I'll want them even more than I want you now, and they'll return my feelings twofold. Then I won't even care about what you and the people around you are up to, acting like you all have something special to hide.

Until then... This part's the secret I don't think I can tell you... I wish more than anything else to make you mine.


End file.
